Yuki Hoshino's Past: ReWritten
by xDemonChickx
Summary: Yuki Hoshino's Past Rewritten, as the title says I'll probably be deleting my old one soon enough. I hope you enjoy! (Yuki Hoshino is a Shugo Chara OC that first appeared in linkinparkfan9799's story 'Ice and Blood: No More Sorrow'. Rated T for cussing, inappropriate themes and gore(light).
1. Yuki Hoshino: Introduction

**Yuki Hoshino: Introcuction**

I was born in Japan a couple years ago, I was the picture perfect healthy baby girl, except for the little disease I had. It's called X-Essence, and because of it, I wish I had never been born.

My name is Yuki Hoshino, I'm a fourteen year old girl with dirty blonde hair, brown-pink eyes, pale skin, and a fucked up past. My hair goes to my shoulders, I cut it a couple months ago for.. personal reasons. I've lived in Japan, America, England, France, Germany, and a couple other countries, I tend to move from Japan, America and England the most though. My mom's a crazy thirty-two year old Scientist who blows up her lab every other day, our house every other week and our neighborhood ever other month. Currently, I'm living in America and I'm in eighth grade. I never leave the house and I never talk with anyone other than an old friend of mine, who I feel like punching in the face every other second.

I also have a little sister, who is about four years younger than me. Our Dad died a couple years ago when I had just turned seven, he was in an accident, a lot of it is still unexplained. I still remember the day my mom told me, she was hysterical. I never wanted to see her cry, so I made sure I never had to. I had to be strong for her, when she wasn't for herself.

I sighed as I walked into my bedroom, placing my brush on my dresser as I sprawled out on my bed, sitting back up with a look of confusion as something dug into my back. I picked up my pillow and tossed it across the room, my eyes widening as I saw two eggs lying in the middle of my bed. I was shocked at first, but as I held the colorful egg in my hand a great feeling of pride washed over me and I jumped up and raised my arm triumphantly and allowed the heavens to gaze upon thy beauty in awe as I shouted in triumph. "WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER!" I cackled hysterically.

"Breakfest is ready, and your appointment with Dr. Matthews is this wensday at noon." My mother's voice interupted my moment of magnificence arubtly as I dropped the egg onto the bed and hopped off. I covered the eggs once more and ran downstair, hoping that my mother didn't accidently spill an experiment in the pancake mix this morning. I stumbled down the stairs, yawning. My mother smiled at me, gesturing over to a plate with several pancakes drowned in syrup, making me smile. I sat down and inhaled the food in a matter of minutes before jumping and returning to my room to get ready for school.

I pulled on a pair of black pantyhose before pulling up the school issued skirt and white button down. I pulled on a pair of red flats, pushing a red head band into my hair I grabbed my backpack, stopping to place the eggs gently inside an unused compartment surrounded by a shirt or two as I was determined to keep them close to me, feeling somewhat protective of them. I looked over them both with a small smile, admiring the dark brown one with a dark pink rose with a thorny green stem rapping around the base and the rainbow one with the paintbrush crossing through a pencil. I glanced at myself in the mirror with a small smile as I made my way downstairs, grabbing my cellphone from the counter. "Bye Mum, I'm heading out!" I called, running out, jumping over boxes on my way.

I walked down the street with a frown, watching the dark grew clouds crowding together overhead. I shook my head as I continued down the sidewalk, waving to some of the older folk who live around the neighborhood. A couple minutes later I walked into the middle school I went, the name of the dreadful place escaping me as I made my way to my first classroom. "Yuki~!" I froze as a masculine voice sung out my name, preparing to dart into the nearest bathroom. I cursed as I was caught, being spung around, I glared at the offender as he chuckled and I was pulled into a hard chest. "Your so cute Yuki! Thinking I wouldn't follow you in there~!" the boy sung, causing my cheeks to warm up as I struggled to push him off.

"N-Nick Wi-illiams get off!" I stuttered, pushing against his chest in a vain effort to get away. Nick laughed again, releasing me before the whispers could start. I ran a hand through my dishelved hair and shot him a glare, he smiled in return. I sighed and began walking towards first period, Nick falling into step next to me. As we walked a glanced over at him, noticing that his silver locks were recently cut to the nape of his neck, still as messy as always. His contrasting tan skin emphasizing his dark green eyes that shone underneath the florecent lights of the hallway, his white smile ever present as he stayed by me, wearing a blue jacket with the school button down and kahki(?) shorts.

He looked over at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets with a warm smile, I turned away quickly and felt my cheeks get warm, biting my cheek. "What is wrong with you Yuki, who could like a pervert?" I muttered the question to myself, causing Nick to raise an eyebrow as we reached the classroom. I pushed past a group of girls, heading to my seat by the window, Nick following closely behind. I went to sit at my desk, but was beaten to it by a certain green eyed boy. I felt my cheeks heat up as I was pulled into Nick's lap, his arms slithering around my waist to lock me in tight hold. "N-Nick, w-what on earth are you d-doing?!" I squeaked, attempted to pry his arms off of my waist.

"I need to have as much contact as possible with you as I can~!" He sung, I sighed and pat his head, ignoring the whispering among the groups of girls huddled together gossiping amongst themselves. "I still can't believe your leaving me Yuki!" Nick cried obnoxiously, several of the girls, and some boys sending looks at him and I. I shook my head with a smile, standing up, pulling Nick with me, to push him into his own seat that was behind my own as the teacher walked in. As class started I cradled my head in my palm, staring out the window my mind running in circles as I unforcunately remembered everything that had ever happened to me in America.

I felt a hot tear run down my cheek as my headband fell out, my bangs falling and shadowing my face. I clenched my fists, the lesson all but forgotten as my past ran laps through my thoughts. 'How many... how many people have I ...? How many families have I ...?' my concious was burdened with guilt, my facade slipping as I sobbed silently, pretending to sleep with my face tucked between my arms, hoping nobody noticed the tears. I couldn't see Nick's worried reflection as he gazed at my subtly shaking body. I did tell you my past was a bit fucked up didn't I? The bell rung and I waited till everyone was gone before standing up, wiping my eyes and repositioning my headband. Nick waited for me by the door with an encouraging smile, I returned it with a sad smile of my own.

I walked with him to second, comforted by the fact that he never left my side. I had gym second so we parted and I changed into the school shorts and shirt, rolling my eyes as the girls complained about how unnatractive the uniform was. 'It's not supposed to be attractive, its supposed to keep you from getting pit stains on your "attractive" clothes' I thought as I stepped out of the lockeroom. The class passed rather uneventfully, distracting myself with basketball and fourway volleyball helped me forget about my prior thoughts. I changed back into the uniform and grabbed my bag, checking on the eggs with a smile. I left the room and made my way to my next class, third and fourth passed uneventfully as well.

Then in fifth and sixth, I went to lunch with Nick then had a 'farewell' party with my favorite teacher and class, Nick opting out of his own gym period to join the party. I scolded him for that, flicking his temple with my index finger, making him pout. My teacher just rolled her eyes, used to the common behavior between him and I. Last period passed without a hitch and I found myself waiting outside Nick's classroom, looking at the ground in a vain attempt to hide myself from the other students, rumors about my insane mum and how I 'whore' myself to everyone being whispered throughout the hall. I clenched my fist at a particular nasty one about my mother being a prostitute, I pushed myself off the wall and made towards the girl who had said it.

Before I could get halfway across the hall and rip the girl's tongue out however, I ran into what I believed was a brick wall before being hoisted up onto someone's shoulder and promptly carried out of the building. I glared at the wall in question as I pounded my fists into his back. "Let me down Nick!" I growled, smacking the back of his head. He dropped me with a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck, giving me a look.

"Jeeze louise, Yuki. That shit hurts, you know I have a sensative neck!" Nick wined, I shook my head as I fell into step next to him, heading towards my house. I pouted and crossed my arms in annoyance, looking away from him. Nick chuckled and swung an arm around my shoulders, pressing me into his side. "Your so cute when your angry Yuki-chan~!" he cooed, causing my cheeks to turn into tomatoes, embarassed about being called cute, and embarassed at the use of the honorific. I grumbled, attempting to hide my blush, I always found it really sweet when he attempted to use customs and speech from my home country.

"Dude, I know your trying to interpret the honorific, but it just sound craazzy in english!" I froze as I heard a quiet masculine voice, searching for the source. Nick looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Ignoring the voice.

"Yuki, you okay?" Nick asked, looking at me with concern as I looked around wildly.

"Dude! Don't ignore me!" the voice whined, I spotted the source with wide eyes. "ACK!" the chibi boy in my hands squeaked as I grabbed him out of the air, Nick going stiff. "D-dude! Help! Your girlfriends crushin' me!" the chibi boy shouted again. I raised an eyebrow as I heard Nick suck in a sharp breath before snatching the chibi out of my hand, I looked up at him in suprise as he held the chibi boy away from me with flushed cheeks. The chibi boy puffed out his cheeks, as the situation had not changed.

The chibi's light blue hair was in a curly mess, his dark green headphones no longer on his head but wrapped around his neck. The chibi's dark green sweater practically falling off his right arm, showing the black t-shirt underneath in all it's wrinkled glory. Nick let him go as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, biting his cheek. The chibi sighed in content as he fixed himself, brushing off his blue jeans and retying his black and green sneakers. Then he looked at me as I continued to give him and Nick a confused look. The chibi smiled at me now, "I'm Nate!" he introduced, giving me a two-finger salute.

"I'm Nick's guardian character!" he said, pointing to said male who had gotten over his previous embarrasment and shot me a goofy grin.

"Um..." I uttered, staring at Nate then back to Nick. "What's a guardian character?" I asked, furrowing my brows together as Nick rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly before explaining what it was. I shot Nick a glare at the end of the explanation, "How long have you had him?" I asked in a low voice as Nick backed up slowly.

"A-about eight years now?" Nick said uncertaintly, I turned red.

"And you_ never _bother to tell me?!" I shouted as I approached him.

"C-calm down Yuki-chan..."

"I'm_ not _going to calm down! I've known you since first grade and you _never_ told me for _eight years _and _you_.. you want me to- TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Maybe you should calm down-" Nate interjected, fearing for his bearer's life.

"Shut-it!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the guardian character before rounding on Nick once more. Nick opened his mouth to defend himself once more, but I cut him off. "W-wait..." I muttered, freezing as my cheeks flushed, remembering what Nate had said before as I looked a Nick with wide eyes. "W-why did Nate call me your g-girlfriend?" I stuttered, taking a step back in realization, cheeks burning.

"Shit." Nick cursed, sending a glare at Nate who threw his hands up in mock surrender, not wanting to be pulled into the conversation. I spun on my heel, turning the other way to hide my cheeks as I pressed my hands onto them, head reeling. "Yuki-chan..." Nick said uncertainly in an attempt to calm me down. Nick watched with interest, grinning at my reaction.

'Does this mean that h-he likes me? That h-he thinks of me as his g-girlfriend?!' the thought made my head hurt, my childhood friend, whom I've had a crush on since forever likes me and I happen to find out on the day before I move?! 'What is the universe?!' I cried out silently, my face completely red. I glanced at Nick's approaching figure and bit my lip, deciding to confront him about it. "W-why did he call me your g-girlfriend?" I repeated. Nick's cheeks flushed as he looked to the side, biting the inside of his cheek, looking absolutely adorable.

"W-well when I talk about you with him-"

"Which is a lot, dude." Nate interjects, Nick shooting him a glare while I struggle with the urge to take a picture of him.

"-anyway, when I talk about you I maybe, sometimes, possibly refer to you as my girlfriend? BecauseIhappentoreallylikeyou." Nick breathes, flustered. Theres a click and a flash and Nick is staring at me with wide-eyes. I lowered my phone and gave them an innocently look, stuffing it back in my pocket.

"What?" Nick furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something before I quickly inrerupted him. "So youlikeme?" I rushed, changing the topic away from my creeping photo-taking. Nick nodded slowly, baffled and confused.

"Why'd you-?"

"ILIKEYOUTOO." I shouted, covering his mouth before he could ask the question. Giving him my '_don't_ ask' look. I then pulled my hand away, flustered once more as I realized what I said.

"Aw Yuki-kins~!" Nick sung, absolutely ecstatic, moving to hug me. I walked past him, grabbing his arm forcefully, causing him to spin around and stumble.

"Let's just get home!" I shouted stomping away, dragging him by the arm a-ways before he fell into step next to me with a smile, Nate sitting on his head. It was a comfortable silence for most of the way home. A couple minutes after the event occured we were walking by a store with the radio blaring. I froze as I listened to the broadcast.

"In other news, the murder of several young adults has still turned up with no apparent connections between the middle schoolers besides the fact they all attended to the same school. There is no evidence leading to the kill besides a report of several 'X' shaped markings on the bodies, similar to several unsolved cases from several years ago-" I grabbed Nick's hand and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk as fast as I could, looking at the ground. Nick smiled sadly at me, squeezing my hand, Nate frowning as he went to sit on my shoulder.

**(X-Essence)**

I threw my bookbag into one of the many boxes in my room, hot tears running down my cheeks. Nick came in shortly after, pulling me into an embrace, letting me cry into his jacket, gribbing the fabric like a life-line. "I-I never wanted to hurt anyone... b-but I had... I wish I c-could st-top!" I sobbed, Nick only tightened his hold. I continued to sob for what felt like hours grateful once more for Nick's constant presence. Nate opted to stay outside the door until Nick needed him. I almost felt selfish, almost like I'm forcing my burden onto him, forcing him into keeping my darkest secrets. In a way I guess I was, keeping him all to myself so I don't have to be alone. 'I am...' I thought to myself, as my grip on Nick's shirt loosened.

**(X-Essence)**

I felt Yuki's grib loosen and proceeded to set her down onto her bed as she fell asleep, I brushed aside her blonde hair, giving her a sad smile. Nate came in and sat on my shoulder, I looked at him as he tugged on my hair. "I know you love her and all dude and I think she's pretty cool, but it's a bit much don't you think? Bearin' her burden for so long?" Nate asked, looking down at Yuki. I just continued to smile, remembering when I met her.

**(X-Essence)**

I walked into the clearing with caution, rubbing my clammy hands on my jeans as I approached the sound of crying, determined to find the source of such heartwrenching sobs. I stepped into a small clearing in the trees, gasping at the squishing sound beneath my foot, jumping back as I looked upon the scene in front of me with horror. There were ten in total, arms that is, they were all thrown about, sticking out amongst trees and leaves, weeds and dirt. There was one that was barely attatched to a body. I gagged, feeling like I might throw up, the stench alone enough to make me throw up.

The only thing that stopped me was the sight of the little blonde girl, sobbing in the middle, a blood-stained hands covering her face while the other further stained her dress, clutching the fabric with a tight grip. Her feet were covering in dry blood, clumps of hair and skin sticking to them. I took a step towards her, she didn't look that old, six at most, a year younger than me. "W-why?" the girl hicupped as I approached, I froze, thinking she was talking to me. "Why did you have to t-tell them?" the girl cried, I continued towards her in confusion. "Why couldn't you j-just keep our s-secret, then I-I wouldn't have had t-to..." the girl continued sobbing. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL?!" the girl screamed.

I froze, gulping as I made another step towards her, steeling myself as I made up my mind. "U-um..." I muttered, getting the girls immediate attention.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked weekly, her hand moving to join the other in gripping the bottom of her dress.

"I-I'm Nick, Nick Williams." I stuttered, silently chiding myself for sounding so afraid. 'She's a murderer, aren't they bad?! They kill people, I should be afraid!' I mentally screamed, now unsure of my choice.

"Nick? Why are you here, I don't want to kill you too!" the girl sobbed, hands once more creating streaks of red across the girls face as she sobbed into them.

"Y-you don't have to!" I gulped, "Y-you don't have to if I k-keep your secret right?" I asked with uncertainty, stepping away from a torn limb.

"You'll keep my s-secret?" the girl wondered as her hands wondered once more, a anxious smile on her face. "R-really?" I nodded stiffly. The girl jumped up and I fliched, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt a weight against me and slowly opened my eyes, I found the girl with her arms thrown around me. "If you keep my secret, you'll be my friend right?" the girl asked hopefully, I nodded stiffly once more. "Never leave me then! Please?" the asked, I nodded once more at her hopeful tone, hearing the shaking in her tone I slowly wrapped my own arms around her.

'She's just scared... it's their own fault... for not keeping her secret, right?' I argued with myself before a sad smile tugged at my lips, I glanced down at the shaking girl and made up my mind, permanently. 'I'll never leave her, and when I grow up I will be strong and cool for her!' I shouted in my mind, nodding my head slightly.

"Y-yuki." the girl muttered as she slowly pulled away, I gave her a confused look.  
"Y-yuki Hoshino, my name."

**(X-Essence)**

I looked at the grown up girl with a smile before I heard a soft rattling sound, turning towards her backpack with a raised eyebrow. Nate flew over to it opened up one of the pockets, revealing two guardian character eggs. I smiled and looked down at Yuki, "Of course she'd get two." I said, laughing lightly as I grabbed them and placed them beside her. Proceeding to lie down next to her, grinning at Nate as he spoke to the two eggs with a grin on his face. I wrapped an arm around Yuki and waited for her to wake up.

**(X-Essence)**

I woke up with a sneeze, as something was tickling my nose, whatever it was quickly pulled away as I strained to open my eyes. I groaned at the brightlight that assaulted me, quickly attempting to roll over and go back to sleep, snuggling into my pillow with a peaceful sigh, that peace however was short lived as I felt hot breath on the back of my neck, as well as a hand traveling up my thigh. At this, I jumped up and smacked whatever was the source of the sexual assualt. I was greeted with a grinning Nick as I turned around, glaring at him as I picked my pillow up. I smacked him with it as hard as I could knocking him over as I continued the assault. "How. Fucking. Dare. You." I growled, he just laughed. "Every. Fucking. Day. You. Goddamned. PERVERT!" I screamed, giving my pillow a final thrown, smacking him in the chest as I huffed crossing my arms and sitting on my comforter.

Nick laughed, throwing my pillow back at me as he got up, running a hand through his silver locks as he smiled at me. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked away. Nick crawled onto the bed, lying across of it, lying his head on my lap without permission. I glared at him, he laughed again, smiling up at me. "Soooo~! Yuki-kins~! Were dating now right?" Nick inquired in a singsong voice, I turned away with a huff, heat rising to my cheeks.

"I guess.."

"Great that means I can do this right?"

"What are you- GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY BRA YOU GODDAMN PERVERT!"

**(X-Essence)**

The movers finished piling all the furniture onto the truck to be sent to storage, my mother and I mock-sobbed as the movers drove away. "My beautiful furniture!" "My beautiful lab!" we cried together, holding eachother as Nick threw my last suitcase into the cab. Said male shook his head with a smile, Nate watching with raised eyebrows. Mum and I stopped crying when Nick tripped over the curb, bursting into laughter. I shook my head and walked over to him, helping him up with a smile. Mom got into the cab and waited for me. Nick wrapped me in an extremely tight embrace, before smiling and me and pressing his lips to my own, causing me to gasp in suprise. He of course, being him took that as an oppurtunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. My mom shouted in approval, before motioning him to get it over with cause we had to leave.

"Bye Yuki-kins~!" Nick whispered as he pulled away with a sweet smile, I just stuttered and attempted a goodbye before stumbling into the cab, Nick chuckling and Nate patting him on the back in approval. I glared at my mom as she congratulated me on my first kiss, shoving her for her embarressing me. My mother just laughed at me with a smile.

**(X-Essence)**

The plane ride was long and exhausting, I had extreme jet lag as we landed, stumbling onto Japan soil with a groan. We got our bags quickly before leaving and calling a cab. We arrived at our new home and I almost smiled through the pain, it was a lovely little number in the subburbs. With a faded grey roof and peach siding, it sorta stuck out yet blended in with the other houses. It was furnished, thank goodness. I went upstairs and picked out a room, already noting all the decorating I would have to do as I scrutinzited it.

After leaving my suitcases on my bed, I strolled around the sidewalk, looking for a park or something to relax in and adjust to Japan once more. I found a park and sat down on an empty bench, smiling as the birds sung in the trees. I closed my eyes only to open them suddenly several seconds later. I looked down at my satchel that was strewn across my torso in alarm as it rattled. I opened it up and my brown egg flew out, cracking and opening as a little blonde chibi girl poked her head out with a smile. I took in her short blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello~!" the chibi girl greeted, straightening her green vest as she fixed the rose that sat on the right, brushing off her pink petal-like dress that flowed out like a flower in bloom. "I'm Annie! Your wish to be sweet and kind, and to embrace your childish side! she introduced with a bow, showing off her brown, elbow length paw-glove things(refer to deviatart pic .) and her two large brown ears that sat atop her hair, with blonde at the tips. She also wore knee-high brown socks and had a fluffy brown tail with the same blonde tip as her ears that swayed behind her as she smiled at me. I held out my hand and she sat in my palm.

"It's nice to meet you Annie." I said softly, offering her a warm smile. Annie began to animately chat about random things, I listened along, adding my commentary every now and then.

"Um, hello." a feminine voice interupted our conversation, I looked up to be met face to face with the cutest pink haired girl who looked like she was ten or eleven.

"Hello!" I replied with a smile, resting my hand that was holding Annie on my lap as she flew up to sit on my head.

"Hello~!" Annie sung as well, giving a little wave. I looked behind her and saw three guardian character smiling at Annie.

"Hi!" the three guardian characters chimed as they made themselves known.

"So you have them too." I observed, glad to find someone who could help me with them so soon now that Nick was a couple thousand miles away.

"Ya. I'm Hinamori Amu, it's nice to meet you!" the girl introduced herself, sitting next to me as the character broke into a cheerful conversation.

"Nice to meet you too, Amu-chan. I'm Yuki, Hoshino Yuki."

**A/N: Sorry for all the depressing parts, but I needed to introduce them and give you a general feel of them. You'll get to know more about them and X-Essence in later chapters! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped

**Yuki Hoshino: Kidnapped**

A sigh escaped me as I sprawled across my bed, wrinkling my purple comforter as I stretched my arms out, reaching for my green stuffed-bunny lethargically. As I grasped my stuffed-bunnies ears I caught a glance of myself in the bathroom mirror. I smiled at my messy appearance, my dirty blonde hair sprawled across the bed with strands sticking in just about every direction, my brown eyes looking silly against my pale face. My green T-shirt crumpled and covered with sparkles from my earlier endevor. I turned my head the other way and sat up as I admired my sparkly blue and orange unicorn, that to any any adult would appear to be some type of sickly blob with a tail and horns. I then had a sudden idea as I glanced at the boring white backround and jumped off my bed with a grin, gripping my stuffed-bunny with determination. "Come along Lord Wuggles Wellington the Third! I have been inspired to create a masterpeice!" I shouted, messing up several of the big words as I dashed down the stairs.

As I was rummaging through the cupboard in my play-room, I heard a commotion by the front door. I glanced at the door in confusion, 'Is mummy home already?' I wondered, grabbing Lord Wuggles III and my box of sparkle glue and finger paints, heading towards the foyer. "Mummy?" I called, stumbling around the corner. I knew something was wrong when I found the front door sitting open, hanging off a single hinge and the coat-rack lying carelessly on the floor. I could feel my eyes go wide as I heard a masculine voice from behind me and a rough hand grab my arm, jerking me around roughly. I cried out as I could feel my body wrench itself around, coming face to face with a familiar man. I did the first thing I could think of as he grinned at me, "MUMMY!".

"Sorry kid,Your_ mummy _ ain't here." I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks as I shook, desprately trying to get away from this man. I recongnized him to be one of my mother's lab assistants who I had seen when she had brought me to her work. I could hear another man walking in, chuckling. I looked the man over, unable to recognize him. I was scared that much was certain, I cried out again as the lab assistant, Cole I think his name was. He wrenched my other arm around, pulling the other with it. He tied my hands together tightly, causing me to wimper.

I tried to kick at them but I did little damage as I was picked up and thrown over Cole's shoulder, they began walking out. "W-wait! My bunny! Please at least let me take my bunny!" I cried out, desperate for something that provided an amount of comfort. I heard a gruff reply as the other man grabbed Lord Wuggles III and followed after. I was thrown into the back of what looked like a cleaning van, Lord Wuggles being thrown on top of me. I attempted to get away as I was no longer being held, but I was quickly pushed back down. I cried as the doors were shut, my vision blurry. Suddenly I felt damp fabric pressed to my face, and my senses were overwhelmed with a sweet scent as dark spots danced across my vision, then everything was dark as I lost conciousness.

(X-Essence)

"Are you sure she'll do it?"

"Of course, that _thing_ is her baby, she'd do _anything_ to get her back."

"Are you sure? She just seems like any other test subject in the lab."

"Do you _hear_ yourself? Was she locked up in a room with nothing but a tiny bed, being constantly monitored?"

"Well-"

"_Was she_?"

"Well no but-"

"No 'but's I know what I'm doing, for the time being, we got an Scientist of _That _Organization in the palm of our hands."

(X-Essence)

I woke up in a dark and cramped room, it consisted of a steel door and a small bed frame with what looked like a folded up sheet draped over it. The door was no doubt locked and there were no windows. I had no idea what time it was and to tell you the truth, I didn't really care. I sat up and rubbed my wrists, grabbing Lord Wuggles III as I stood up from the 'bed'. My head was pulsing as I did so, warning of a pounding headache I was soon to have. My wrists were raw and stung a lot. I squeezed Lord Wuggles to my chest as silent tears ran down my cheeks, a deep frown found it's way to my face, remembering that snippet of conversation I had heard while I was going in and out of conciousness.

I clenched my fists holding my bunny tighter as I thought about what they were talking about, I shook with anger as hot tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm not some lab experiment!" I cried, throwing Lord Wuggles at the wall with all my strength. I collapsed to the cold floor, biting my lip. I looked up as the door flew open, revealing the man whom name I did not know with a bat and a camra in his hands. I frowned as I saw the bat, then the camra, trying to put together what on earth he was down here to do. As I was about to open my mouth to speak, the camra was tossed to the side with a loud clatter.

"Hey kid! Since your mother doesn't want to hurry with our information, were gonna have to give her some motivation! So, Cole, you know him right? He had the brilliant idea to send her a picture of you looking a bit... 'sorry'." the man explained with a grin. My eyes widened in recongnition. I began shaking once again as I pushed myself back, trying to get away. He approached with the bat raised, I whimpered as my back met the wall. My vision grew blurry with fresh tears as i looked past him, seeing the door sitting open. I attempted to run past him, but as I ran past him, I felt something hard come in contact with the back of my head. I screamed as my world became black once more.

(X-Essence)

I blinked back my tears as I found myself in a large field cluttered with black flowers, I looked up to a dark red sky with grey clouds. "Hello, darling." I twisted around at the feminine voice, gasping as my eyes met bright red ones. In front of me was possibly one of the prettiest people I had ever seen in my life, she was absolutely gorgeous, she had black hair that was up, with two long strands and bangs framing her face with a sweet smile. Her red eyes sparkled, complimenting the dark blue eyeshadow that framed it. She wore a dark blue dress that was cut down the middle, showing off most of her stomach and then some, the skirt was the same blue, exept shimmery and began lighter and became darker.

"H-hello." I whispered, in absolute awe of how pretty she was. The woman laughed at that, her laugh sounded like bells. The woman held her hands out to me and I cringed away, remembering the events that had occured seconds ago.

"Don't be frightened of me. I am here to help you darling." the woman said in a comforting tone. I hesitantly grabbed her hands and she pulled me up. The woman smiled warmly at me, to which I returned with a rather shy one of my own, causing the woman to laugh once more. "I am X, or more commonly known as LynX. You may call me either one, dear. I am here to help you." the woman, LynX explained. I was confused, and it apparently showed, as she laughed once more, going in to more detail. "I am going to get you out of that place away from those men, actually you will and you could say that I'll be your 'helping' hand." LynX explained with a grin. I nodded slowly, trying to understand what LynX had said.

"W-wait, why? Why are you here to help me?" I asked with uncertainty, the question plaguing my mind as I wrung my hands together, looking up at her. LynX looked mildly confused before she smiled again.

"I am here to help you because you have X-Essence, darling. Now before you ask, It's a extremely rare disease possesed by children of your bloodline. It tends to show up every two hundred or so years, sometimes longer. I won't go into detail about the history of it, but all you need to know is that, it is because of that Essence I am here to aid you darling." I nodded stiffly, taking in all the information as LynX looked at me with interest, watching as clasped my hands together before running a hand through my hair several times. "Do you have any more questions for the time being or can we get on with 'helping' you, Yuki dear?" LynX asked, offering her black-gloved hand with a smile. I looked up at her and nodded, placing my own pale hand in her clothed one.

(X-Essence)

I woke up gasping, alone in the room once more. I grasped at my head with hands paler than normal. I felt something sticky and wet, and with a frown I brought my hands in front of my face, seeing a thick red substance coating my fingers. I bit my lip as a sudden pain on the back of my head made itself known with a viscous sting. 'Must be where the blood came from...' I thought as I got up once more, fetching Lord Wuggles III from his slumped over position against the wall, whispering apologizes as I called for LynX.

_"I am here, do not worry darling." _LynX's voice interupted my thoughts, echoing in my ears. I looked all around, searching for where the voice came from. I glanced around wildly, hearing her bell-like laughter echoing through out my head_. "You will not find me out there I'm afraid. I am with you, that is all you must know. I am speaking directly to your mind, darling." _she explained, I nodded stiffly. _"Shall we get out of here then?"_ she questioned, I could hear the smile in her voice as I nodded stiffly once more, clutching my bunny to my chest._ "Close your eyes." _I shut my eyes tightly. _"Now, do you see a light?" _I nodded my head once more, keeping my eyes shut. I saw a bright red light, just a tiny spot of it, hardly noticible in the darkness.

_"Go to it. Think about nothing but the light." _I cleared my head, with difficulty as thoughts of Garry the Unicorn and Mary the Witch cluttered it, my six year old imagination suffocating at the time. I thought about the bright red light, sitting just beyond my sight and felt myself moving towards it, before my entire vision was red. My eyes snapped open only to squeeze them shut seconds later with a gasp, clutching my head, Lord Wuggles still clutched in my right hand. My entire head stung, my eyes felt as though all of the knives in the kitchen at home had been thrust into them, my torso was stinging, the fabric of my shirt and shorts feeling like sandpaper. My feet burned, feeling like acid was being poured over them. I sat there for what felt like hours, hot tears running down my cheeks as whimpers escaped.

_"Open your eyes." _I jumped as the sudden echoing voice of LynX filling my head, slowly opening my eyes. I saw my reflection in the steel door, causing me to gasp as I drank in my appearance. I ran my hand down my cheek, taking in they're rosy color. I ran a hand over my eye and through my hair, admiring the smooth ivory locks that adorned my head and framed my face and the contrasting pink ones with faint red X's cutting through them. I stood up, bunny still in hand as I ran a hand over the silk fabric of the dark blue dress, similar to LynX's. I noticed my bare feet with a confused look, before focusing once more on my new appearance. I curved my lips in a small smile before hugging my bunny to my chest once more. "Shall we?" LynX's voice interupted my euphoria as I nodded quickly, eager to get back to Mummy.

A knock interupted my thoughts of mummy as my eyes snapped to the handle on the metal door, stepping back as the door swung open silently, revealing Cole, wearing the same black suit he had been wearing earlier. He looked shocked at my appearance, before scowling and going to close the door. My eyes widened in realization, before narrowing in anger as I swung my leg out, catching the heavy door with my leg. Cole looked at me in shock once more and began dashing down the flourencent(?) hallway. I ran after him, noticing the sudden strength that overwhelmed me as I quickly caught him by the wrist, jerking him into the wall with force I didn't know I was capable of.

Cole sputtured as he stared at me, looking frightened as he attempted to shrink away, as I had done hours before. I glowered at him as I stomped on his leg with a crack, causing him to shriek as he struggled to get away from me. I held out my hand, feeling power swirling around my arm, I held out my hand and my fingers wrapped around cool metal. I took a moment to glance at the object in my hand. It looked like a black bat, only it was decorated with X's, the light in the hall glinted off the razor sharp X's that surrounded the top of the weapon. I involuntarily increased the pressure I was placing on Cole's leg, causing him to cry out and scream for help. My grip on the bat tightened and as Cole opened his mouth to scream once more, the sleek black metal came in contact with his dark face with a gratifying cruch. I pulled the bat back, observing the dark red substance that stuck to the top of it, as well as the small bits of skin.

I turned back to Cole, watching as his face was covered in blood, oozing out of cuts and scratches, a large dent in his skill with tufts of skin missing, revealing the muscle beneath. He was hunched over awkwardly, blood dripping from his face onto the floor with a quietly echoing plop. I heard the chiming laughter of LynX once more and swung my bat against his ribcage, hearing several bones break. Cole, clearly passed out at this point, fell to the ground like a ragdoll. I stepped closer to him and raised my bat once more, digging my feet into the warm pool that now formed in front of him with a smile. I swung, giggling as his body flew into the opposite wall, his neck at a sickening angle.

I walked over to him, my feet leaving red footprints as I took each step, running a hand over his face, my fingers were dyed red. I smiled as I heard resounding footsteps coming around the corner. I turned around as I heard a shocked gasp, followed by gagging. It was a man I had not met yet, and he looked at me in horror, backing up and preparing to run. I cackled as he turned, quickly tackling him. I dangled my bat in front of his face as he lied sprawled across the floor, blood dripping onto the floor in front of him as gagged once more, struffling to get out from under me. I stood on top of him, causing him to groan, and swung the bat straight onto his skull. He collapsed almost immediatly, I drew back my bat, frowning at the tufts of hair and blood that tainted the sleek X's.

I made my way towards the door that the man had came out of, I led to a set of stair, going down. I was about to run down, before remembering my bunny and grabbing him, before continuing on. I reached another door shortly after, hiding behind one of the building's supports as it swung open, two men walking out, both in pinstripe suits with pistols at their sides. I frowned at the pistols, I shrugged it off as I threw Lord Wuggles III at one of them. He hit the man on the right in the face with a lot of force, I cringed as I heard the quiet tearing sound, smiling as the man realed back, both drawing their weapons. They picked up Lord Wuggles III with a raised eyebrow. "What the fuck?" I giggled, they both shot towards me.

"That's not fair~!" I sang with a pout, skipping out from behind the pillar. The men looked at me with raised eyebrows, before looking me over, looks of horror passing over their faces. I frowned, then noticed that they were staring at my arms and legs, both covered with dry and wet blood. Throwing my bat straight at the right man's head before either of them could blink, causing him to fly into the wall with a loud crunch. The other man looked in horror as blood ran in rivers down his friend's face. He turned back to me quickly, before noting I wasn't there and backing up. I giggled from behind him, causing him to spin around quickly, stumbling over his feet. Noticing the missing bunny and bat, he began turning once again, before he went down. I had swung my at his ribcage, knocking him over.

My face was stiotic as I dropped Lord Wuggles III over his eyes, before flipping my bat around to slam the handle into the man's chest, puncturing his heart as he proceeded to gurgle and choke, blood pooling in his mouth and dribbling down his chin. I retrieved Lord Wuggles III, who seemed to be stained red before walking through the door, coming face to face with the man from before, as well as the front door. I glowered at him as he turned to see me, falling onto the ground as he tripped over his feet in shock. I walked over to him and dropped my own bat, ignoring it as it disapeared into the air as I retrieved the bat from earlier that was sitting on the counter, still covered in my own blood. I stepped over to him and raised the bat.

"W-What are you doing! There are hundred's of people in this building!" the man shouted, the bat rolling uselessly on the floor. I felt myself grin, twirling a red lock of hair between my red stained fingers as a hum came from my mouth. I glanced at my other hand and found a burning sensation in my palm, as it spread throughout my body, causing me to scream silently. I watched as indivisual letters were singed into the man's skin as he cried out and screamed for help. 'P' He cried out, my smile grew. 'H' He writhed in pain, clutching his arm. 'E' I laughed. 'O' He screamed for help. 'N' He scratched at his chest, blood and skin accumalating(?) under his finger nails. 'I' He choked out empty sobs as a raging inferno came to life in seconds. The last letter was lost to me.

(X-Essence)

I found myself sitting in a daze, my head pulsing, my body burning. My mummy engulfed me in a hug, lifting me up. I stood in the shower as my mummy fretted over me, I offered her a pained smile. The blood washed away, leaving only scratches and scrapes. My mummy cried as she lifted me out of the bathtub, wrapped in a soft white towel. I smiled, my eyes dark as she cried about all the blood, how much pain I must've gone through. I stumbled outside, picking up Lord Wuggles III off of the stained patch of grass, hugging him to my chest as I made my way back to the house, a sad smile on my face. 'She doesn't have to know it wasn't my own, right?' Staining the water red.

_**"It's our secret."**_

**Kidnapped: I, II, and III. Rewritten into this long, detailed, bloody masterpeice! Hope you like!**


End file.
